Serie de drabbles
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. Conjunto de drabbles de diferentes personajes de Akatsuki no Yona, algunos de ellos se desarrollan en un universo alterno AU.
1. Drabble 1: Flores

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **Drabble Prompts** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble 1: Flores

" _Ni siquiera la visión de un millar de rosas podría compararse con lo hermosa que tu eres para mí."_

Kaya se rió en voz baja, volteando la tarjeta para ver la escritura desordenada de Zeno, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Él era tan lindo. Pensó eso a la vez que descansaba la espalda en la cama del hospital. Al menos cuatro docenas de rosas rojas estaban rodeando su cama, las enfermeras que entraban en su habitación estaban comentando constante lo hermosas que eran.

"¡Debes tener un admirador secreto encantador!" le decían entusiasmadas, cada vez que lo hacían Kaya negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

"Él no es muy discreto con estas cosas," las respondía, encantada. "Él es mi novio."

"¡De todos modos él es encantador!"

Kaya les daba la razón, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro durante el resto del día hasta que Zeno se presentara, puntual como un reloj, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿A Kaya le gustan las flores que Zeno ha enviado?" le preguntaría, trepando hasta la cama para estar a su lado, dándola un beso ligero en la mejilla. Kaya se reiría, asintiendo con entusiasmo, apoyándose contra él mientras él envolvía los brazos alrededor de ella en un fuerte abrazo.

"Zeno es tan romántico", tararearía ella encantada, relajándose contra él.

"¡Zeno lo intenta! ¡Kaya no se merece nada más que lo mejor!"


	2. Drabble 2: Flechas

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **Drabble Prompts** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble 2: Flechas.

Situado en un momento indeterminado dentro del fanfic "Una historia diferente"

"¡Zeno!"

Él se dio la vuelta confundido, viendo cómo Yona corría, con el resto del grupo detrás de ella. Se sentía raro verla con esa expresión en el rostro, con el pánico y la preocupación llenando sus brillantes ojos a la vez que se lanzaba sobre él, atrapándole en un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Ah? ¿Señorita?"

"¡¿Estás bien?!" le preguntó, mirándole. "¡Ese hombre te disparó una flecha!"

"¿Te duele?" le preguntó Yoon mientras se aproximaba, entrecerrando los ojos ante la visión de la flecha que aún estaba clavada en el costado de Zeno. "Te debe doler."

"¡Ah, Zeno no siente nada!" les mintió el dragón, acariciando la cabeza de Yona, ya que era lo que tenía más a su alcance. "¡Zeno puede quitarse la flecha y después estará completamente bien!"

"¡Oh, no! ¡Es demasiado pronto como para que muera un guerrero dragón!" Kija estaba en pánico y se giró hacia Yoon. "¡Yoon! ¡Haz algo! ¡No puedes dejar que Zeno muera!"

"¡Zeno está bien! ¡Está bien!" resopló él, cambiando su peso de pie. Abrazó a Yona fuertemente con un solo brazo, ya que la chica se negaba a dejarle ir, y con el otro agarró la flecha para sacarla con facilidad fuera de su cuerpo. Hubo una mezcla de jadeos impactados, varios ojos estaban fijos en la mano de Zeno, ya que la flecha aún estaba chorreando sangre.

"Esto no tiene importancia," les dijo Zeno, dejando caer la flecha al suelo. "Recuerda, muchacho. Zeno sana rápido."

"Sin embargo si cortas una extremidad o la cabeza de Zeno, Zeno morirá. O si atraviesas a Zeno limpiamente con una lanza." Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo como los brazos de Yona apretaban su abrazo sobre él. "Zeno no es inmortal, después de todo."


	3. Drabble 3: Sorpresas

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **Drabble Prompts** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble 3: Sorpresas.

Lo empecé a escribir antes de que se revelaran las habilidades de Zeno.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Zeno estaba adolorido. Se frotó el cuello con un profundo suspiro, mientras emprendía el camino de regreso al campamento que habían establecido. Kija había decidido que los cuatro dragones debían empezar a seguir un régimen de entrenamiento para mantener sus habilidades en plena forma.

Jae-ha, por supuesto, al ser Ryokuryuu consiguió escaparse, yéndose antes incluso de que Kija pudiera terminar su frase. Shin-ah logró escabullirse antes de que Kija lo notara, siendo tan silencioso como era, dejando a Zeno como el único que no pudo encontrar una vía de escape. Estaba ya en estado de alerta cuando Kija terminó de explicarse.

"¡Ah, perfecto! ¡Parece que tendremos que hacerlo nosotros dos, Zeno!" exclamó Kija, dando una palmada con sus manos. "¡Empecemos!"

Si Zeno era honesto, los entrenamientos de Kija eran casi tan brutales como lo habían sido los de Guen en su día. Y a pesar de tratarse de alguien que supuestamente nunca cambiaba, Zeno podría jurar que sus miembros estaban adoloridos, casi podía oír gritar el interior de su cuerpo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió dolor?

Suspirando hizo su camino de regreso al campamento. El olor a comida deliciosa estaba llenado el aire cuando se acercó.

"El muchacho debe estar haciendo la cena", reflexionó, sintiendo que la boca se le hacía agua mientras seguía los olores que flotaban en el aire. "Huele tan bien…"

Para su sorpresa. Yoon no estaba por allí cuando llegó al campamento. Yona era la única que estaba cerca, cuidando con diligencia del fuego y removiendo el contenido de la olla con confianza.

"¡Señorita!" la saludó Zeno, caminando con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Dónde está el muchacho? ¿Estás… Estás cocinando?"

Ella le miró sorprendida, cambiando el peso de pie para sentarse. "Yoon fue a recoger algunas hierbas hace un rato con Shin-ah", comenzó, ofreciéndole al dragón una brillante sonrisa. "Él me dejó a cargo de la cena de esta noche."

"¡Huele delicioso!" exclamó Zeno entusiasmado, sentándose rápidamente a su lado a la vez que olisqueaba el aire. "¡Zeno pensaba que era el muchacho el que estaba cocinando!"

"¡¿Estás diciendo que yo no puedo cocinar?!"

"¡No, no! ¡Lo que Zeno quería decir es que lo que cocina la señorita huele igual que lo del muchacho! ¡Sin embargo, Zeno apuesta a que sabe aún mejor!"

Ella pareció feliz con el comentario, miraba a la lejanía con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Bueno, me alegro de que pienses así…"

"¡Zeno está seguro, señorita!"

Su sonrisa se volvió aún más brillante ante sus palabras.

"¡Bueno, Zeno no puede esperar para probar la comida de la señorita!" se entusiasmó, su propia sonrisa creció más al ver cómo la cara de Yona se ponía ligeramente roca, la chica negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"No va a ser tan buena como la comida de Yoon," murmuró.

"¡Zeno será el que juzgue eso!" la dijo, inclinándose hacia delante y acariciando su cabeza. "¡La comida es el resultado de unos sentimientos, señorita! ¡Además, a algunos les llegará directamente al corazón!" se rió un poco y dio palmadas con sus manos. "¡Los demás podrían abalanzarse sobre la comida!"

"Ya lo se", tarareó Yona, agarrando un plato antes de llenarlo con algo de su guiso, entregándoselo a Zeno. "Dime lo que piensas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Zeno ha llegado a la prueba de degustación! ¡Hurra!"

Él tomó el cuenco, cogiendo una cuchara con una amplia sonrisa. Rápidamente, se tomó un poco del guiso, masticando cuidadosamente.

"Esta…"

"Esta terrible, ¿verdad…?"

"¡Está delicioso!" afirmó, tomando otro bocado. "¡Zeno está impresionado! ¡Impresionado! ¡Él debe mantener a Yona escondida por si acaso alguien quisiera tomarla como esposa!"

"¡¿Q-qué se supone que significa eso?!" exigió saber, con su cara volviéndose aún más roja.

"¿Eh?"

Tal vez debería pensar antes de hablar.


	4. Drabble 4: Deteriorado

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **Drabble Prompts** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble 4: Deteriorado

"¡Zeno está aquí!"

Él dio la bienvenida al aire fresco, con un ramo de flores silvestres en sus brazos. Pasó por encima de las raíces de un árbol, tarareando suavemente para si mismo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo allí, a la vez que respiraba el aire.

Probablemente había sido mucho tiempo.

La casa de madera que él sabía que debería haber estado allí se había podrido y derrumbado, volviendo a la tierra y fertilizando el terreno para las futuras generaciones de árboles. El jardín que debería haber estado cerca había sido arroyado, tal vez las verduras habían sido devoradas por animales silvestres de la zona. Los arbustos en flor con las flores que él había recogido también se habían ido, dejando paso a otras variedades diferentes en su lugar.

Se sacudió el sentimiento de pesar que sentía, caminando hacia un lugar que él conocía bien, a donde había venido cada pocos años en ese día exacto. Tantos años atrás se había asegurado de que ese lugar fuera fácil de encontrar, él mismo había tallado las palabras en la piedra.

La tumba de Kaya.

Él volvió a respirar hondo, caminando hacia ella con confianza, y arrodillándose junto a la piedra antes de dejar el ramo en el suelo.

"Hola, Kaya."

Sus palabras llenaron el aire, flotando sobre las hojas que se aferraban a la hierba.

"¡Es Zeno! Te he traído flores."

Él nunca obtuvo respuesta, pero le llenaba de alegría el hecho de estar allí. Él cambió su peso de pie para sentarse junto a la piedra e inclinarse contra ella, sintiendo como una comodidad familiar le invadía.

"¿Lo recuerdas, Kaya?" La preguntó, cerrando los ojos a la vez que una ligera brisa pasaba sobre su rostro. "¿Te acuerdas de cuando encontraste a Zeno? Zeno lo recuerda."

Él fue recibido por el silencio de la zona, tal vez hubo un suave chirrido de un pájaro en la distancia. Su sonrisa se suavizó mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, a la vez que se sumergía en la paz que sentía cuando estaba en la tumba de Kaya.

"¿Te acuerdas de cuando Zeno te propuso matrimonio?" La preguntó. "Zeno nunca olvidará cómo se veía tu cara. Eras tan preciosa para él, Kaya."

Permaneció así durante un tiempo, cuando llegó la puesta del sol finalmente se levantó. Él besó la lápida, memorizando la sensación de la piedra fría contra sus dedos.

"Te amo, Kaya. Volveré pronto, lo prometo."


	5. Drabble 5: Lo que es mío no es tuyo

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **Drabble Prompts** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

 **Kija x Jae-ha.**

 **AVISO: Este drabble es Yaoi, en otras palabras, "amor entre hombres". Si no te gusta este género no lo leas.**

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble 5: Lo que es mío ciertamente no es tuyo.

"¡Deja de hacer eso!"

Jae-ah sonrió mientras se aferraba a su premio, comiéndose una patata frita a la vez que Kija le fulminaba con la mirada, tirando de la bandeja más cerca de él. Él se echó hacia atrás a la vez que masticaba lentamente, mirando al otro con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh, vamos Kija-kun, tú mismo dijiste que estabas lleno!" Le dijo sonriendo ampliamente a la vez que el otro entrecerraba los ojos. "¿Qué tiene de malo que yo me termine tus patatas fritas?"

"¡Pensé que eras más civilizado que Zeno!" Declaró Kija, golpeando con fuerza la mano del otro a la vez que estaba volviendo a acercarse su bandeja de comida. "¡Deja de intentar comer de mi plato! ¡Eso es impropio de ti!"

"¡Pero todavía tengo hambre! ¡Y tu proclamaste que estabas lleno!"

Jae-ha lanzó su mano hacia delante, agarrando con éxito un puñado de patatas fritas antes de que Kija pudiera reaccionar. Él se rio entre dientes en señal de victoria a la vez que se metía el puñado en la boca, él otro le tiró el envoltorio de la hamburguesa con un resoplido de desaprobación.

"¡Yo habría esperado este comportamiento de Hak o de Zeno!" Se quejó Kija, reuniendo todas sus patatas fritas antes de metérselas en la boca, mirando fijamente a Jae-ha.

"¡Oh, Kija esta expresión que estás poniendo ahora es la más indigna que te he visto nunca!"

Tal vez Kija dijo algo. Era ininteligible, su rostro se frunció a la vez que intentaba masticar el puñado de patatas fritas que se había metido en la boca, tragando antes de toser. Jae-ha simplemente se echó hacia atrás y le miró, levantando una ceja divertido.

"Así que," Comentó, viendo como Kija comenzaba a toser. "Te has comido el resto de tus patatas fritas a pesar de que dijiste que estabas lleno."

"¡Era la única manera de impedir que tú te las comieras!"

"¡Qué cruel, Kija-kun!"

Él se rio mientras Kija lograba recuperar el control de su respiración, el hombre de pelo blanco se recostó en su asiento con un profundo suspiro. Jae-ha sonrió, golpeando ligeramente la mesa.

"Realmente eres una cita interesante, ¿sabes?"

"¡Y tú eres el peor novio, ¿sabía tú eso?!"

Jae-ha se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de señalar el envase de la bebida. "Así que, Kija, acerca de tu batido… Si tú no te lo bebes, lo haré yo."

"¡Aléjate de mi batido!"


	6. Drabble 6: Puedes hablar conmigo

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **Drabble Prompts** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Resumen: Las cosas que dijiste cuando estabas llorando.

Situado en el capítulo 15 de "Una historia diferente"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble 6: Puedes hablar conmigo.

La luna estaba alta aquella noche, el grupo se acomodó en sus camas después de llenar sus estómagos, gracias a Yoon. Él estiró los brazos, relajándose mientras miraba al techo de la tienda de campaña, Zeno y Yona ya se habían ido al país de los sueños, Zeno estaba tumbado, con Yona acurrucada en el suelo usando el brazo del dragón como almohada. Él los miró por un momento, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de obligarse a centrarse, para aligerar los pensamientos que estaban plagando su mente.

Debió habérselas arreglado para quedarse dormido, ya que lo siguiente que supo fue que la tienda de campaña se abrió para luego volverá a cerrarse, y Yona no estaba en su cama. Yoon bostezo a la vez que se sentaba, frotándose los ojos, mientras trataba de adaptarse al entorno oscuro. Zeno aún estaba dormido, aunque su expresión parecía preocupada, Yoon lanzó otra manta sobre su rostro antes de levantarse, para encontrar a Yona.

Él se arrastró fuera de la tienda, estirando los brazos a la vez que aspiraba el aire fresco, frío, entrecerrando los ojos. Escuchó un ruido sordo, sin duda se trataba de una flecha clavándose en la madera, el autoproclamado chico guapo se encaminó en esa dirección, con cuidado de mantenerse fuera de la línea de fuego. Pronto, una forma oscura apareció ante su vista, cogía rápidamente una flecha de su espalda, colocándola cuidadosamente en el arco antes de tensarlo, su brazo estaba firme mientras parecía pausarse por un momento.

 _¿Qué pensamientos estarán pasando por su cabeza?_ Pensó Yoon, viendo como ella lanzaba la flecha, que voló por el aire antes de dar en el blanco, incrustándose profundamente en la madera.

Él permaneció en silencio, poniéndose de cuclillas para mirarla, para estudiar su figura. Una y otra vez sacó flechas, colocándolas en su suave arco de madera, y liberándolas. Sin embargo, después de un momento se hizo evidente para él que algo estaba mal, la flecha volaba demasiado alto o demasiado bajo, un pájaro salió volando como si no hubiera estado apuntando en primer lugar. Espero unos momentos más, dándose cuenta de que los hombros de ella estaban temblando, algo brillaba en sus mejillas.

 _¿Yona está llorando?_

Él se lanzó hacia delante, sorprendiendo a la chica, la princesa se giró en estado de shock a la vez que Yoon la agarraba, tirando de ella hacia un fuerte abrazo.

"¡¿Qué está mal?!"

"… Las palabras de mi padre… Podía oírlas tan claramente en mi cabeza…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Él me dijo… que nunca debía coger un arma… y yo le estoy desafiando…"

Ella se frotó furiosamente la cara, luchando por enjugar las lágrimas que se la habían escapado. Yoon frunció el ceño, apartando suavemente sus manos, para limpiar cuidadosamente sus mejillas.

"Sí, lo estás haciendo" La respondió, sintiendo como Yona se tensaba. "Tienes una buena razón. También te has vuelto fuerte. El rey Il estaría orgulloso de ti, sin importar lo que hayas decidido."

"Hak… se negó a enseñarme cuando todavía estaba… en el castillo. Yo le miraba a él y… y…"

"¿Al actual rey?"

"… Sí… Me gustaba verles competir y disparar flechas a los blancos…"

"Zeno te está enseñando. Él es un buen profesor. ¡Y mira lo que has conseguido! ¡Puedes derribar a pájaros lo suficientemente grandes como para mantener a esa bestia tranquila!"

Ella se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "… Gracias, Yoon…"

"¿Por qué?"

"… Por hablar conmigo." Ella bostezó, alejándose de él, dando un paso hacia el árbol. "Deberíamos volver a la cama… Todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer hasta donde está Ryokuryuu."

"Sí."


	7. Drabble 7: Luz del sol rota

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **Drabble Prompts** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble 7: Luz del sol rota.

 _Los recuerdos estaban borrosos. Después de mil años, si recuerdas los rostros de aquellos a los que amabas puedes considerarte afortunado. Pero los recuerdos y todo lo demás estaba borroso._

 _Sus rostros estaban borrosos._

 _¿Acaso no había conocido a alguien con ojos dorados? ¿Alguien con el pelo blanco, tal vez? ¿No había alguien con los dientes afilados? ¿También alguien que era importante?_

 _¿Acaso no estuvo casado en algún momento?_

 _Sus recuerdos eran borrosos. No podía recordar._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El primero al que recordó fue a Guen. El fuerte contraste de su pelo blanco, haciéndole parecer canoso regresó de repente a su mente en el momento en el que vio a Kija trepando por el árbol, los ojos del Hakuryuu actual se abrieron sorprendidos al verle.

Sí, su nombre era Guen, él fue el primer Hakuryuu. Era más fuerte que un toro y tenía el corazón más grande que jamás había conocido. Él desaparecía en sus días libres, y cuando le siguió descubrió que estaba alimentando a huérfanos en la calle, tratando de convencerlos para que fueran a un lugar más caliente.

Era curioso como el hecho de ver al actual Hakuryuu había traído de vuelta el rostro de Guen.

El segundo al que recordó fue a Abi. Las gentiles pero aún así duras palabras que salían de su boca, sus miradas severas, todo fluyó en su mente cuando vio a ShinAh tantos años después, la cara del niño pequeño estaba cubierta con una máscara, su boca se abrió ampliamente en estado de shock a la vez que él hacía rodar gentilmente una pelota hacia él. Era curioso como ese niño pequeño era tan parecido a Seiryuu, tan inocente y sin embargo tan corrompido y envenenado por la aldea en la que vivía.

Fue incluso más divertido el hecho de que ver a un niño tan pequeño le trajera a la mente el nombre y el rostro de Abi.

Al ver el rostro dormido de JaeHa los recuerdos de Shuten emergieron, el Ryokuryuu original irrumpió rápidamente en su mente. Las cadenas que sujetaban al niño al suelo molestaron a Zeno, probablemente también le habrían molestado a Shuten, probablemente el hombre habría tenido ganas de girarse y gritar a la aldea, amenazándoles, exigiéndoles que soltaran al niño. Zeno sabía que no podía arriesgarse a desafiar al destino, en vez de eso se quitó su capa de viaje y cubrió suavemente al niño, susurrándole en voz baja antes de marcharse tan rápido como había venido.

Era extraño que ver a ese niño le hubiera recordado a Shuten.

El rostro de Yona trajo de vuelta el nombre de Hiryuu, el rostro de Kaya. La sonrisa de la joven niña era parecida a la de Kaya, lo suficientemente brillante como para llenar la habitación, lo suficientemente cálida como para derretir los corazones de quienes estaban cerca de ella. Las amables palabras de Hiryuu hicieron eco en su voz, altas y claras, lo suficiente como para que la gente respetara a la pequeña princesa sin rechistar. Ella era infantil, al igual que Kaya, e ingenua, al igual que Hiryuu, aún así, era orgullosa y se comportaba de acuerdo a la realeza.

Era extraño que esa niña pudiera traer de regreso los recuerdos de su esposa y de su rey.

Zeno les vio crecer, los recuerdos regresaron con cada día que les vigilaba.

Cuando se unió a ellos fue como retroceder en el tiempo.

Bueno, más o menos.


	8. Drabble 8: Olvidaré

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **Drabble Prompts** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Mnemofobia: Miedo a recordar.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble 8: Olvidaré

Comenzó con su nombre. Se había olvidado de su nombre, pero había alguien que siempre se lo recordaba. Su voz siempre se las arreglaba para susurrar en su cabeza cuando comenzaba a olvidar, con recuerdos nebulosos de un rostro cálido que le saludaba. Entonces él se congelaba, corría al río más cercano y metía la cabeza debajo del agua, intentando con todas sus fuerzas volver a olvidar ese rostro, esa voz, ahogarlos. Mantenía la cabeza debajo del agua lo más que podía, decidido a olvidar de nuevo, al menos por un rato.

Eso era algo raro en si mismo, desear olvidar sus momentos felices.

Ya se había olvidado de sus nombres hacía mucho tiempo. Le parecía bien. No quería recordar, de lo contrario sentiría dolor otra vez, su mente trataría de romperse en pedazos, su cuerpo actuaría por su cuenta para bloquear cualquier recuerdo a base de dolor.

Zeno no soportaba recordar.

El hecho de recordar una época más feliz hacía que su situación actual fuera aún peor. Recordar hacía que su corazón le doliera, que su cuerpo le doliera, todo sería aún más doloroso.

Así que siempre intentaba detenerse antes de recordar algo.

Recordó ojos de oro, escamas blancas, escamas verdes, cabello rojo.

Recordó lo que era sentirse amado.

Recordó que deseaba olvidar más de lo que deseaba recordar más cosas como esas.

En cualquier momento comenzaría a recordar cosas sobre ellos y él se arrancaría los brazos, sus piernas, se cortaría a si mismo para olvidar gracias al dolor, para bloquearlos antes de que pudieran emerger aún más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Según pasaban los años, eso era lo único que había podido hacer. Comenzó a tener miedo de recordar, a tener miedo de esos recuerdos que le hacían perderse en el dolor.

Recordó sentirse amado.

Recordó a sus hermanos.

Recordó algo rojo.

Rojo…

La estrella roja.

Estaba cayendo.

Tenía miedo de lo que volvería a él con esa estrella.

Tenía miedo de lo que iba a recordar.


	9. Drabble 9: Solo

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **Drabble Prompts** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Monofobia: miedo a estar solo o aislado, o tener miedo a uno mismo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble 9: Solo

Había estado solo desde que tenía cuatro años. Ao había muerto cuando él tenía cuatro años, le había dejado solo.

 _Solo._

Solo en un mundo que le odiaba, que odiaba sus ojos, que odiaba el hecho de que estuviese vivo.

 _Ao le había dejado solo._

Él se había disculpado por ello, ¿no? Ao le había dicho que sentía dejar a Seiryuu solo, lo que iba a hacerle. Ao le había dicho que lo sentía.

 _Ao lo sentía._

Pero aún así estaba solo.

No le gustaba estar solo.

Sus campanillas no eran suficiente consuelo. Pero Ao aún podía encontrarle gracias a las campanillas, ¿verdad? Él estaba ciego, Seiryuu le había arrebatado la vista. Estaba ciego y podía encontrar a Seiryuu gracias a las campanillas.

Las campanillas no le ofrecían suficiente consuelo.

Ao le ofreció consuelo.

Estaba solo, solo, solo.

Completamente solo de nuevo.

Nadie se acercaba al monstruo que él era.

 _Solo, solo, solo._

No le gustaba estar solo.

Sin embargo ella vino a él. No tenía miedo de él. Ella le salvó de estar solo, de estar aislado bajo todas esas rocas. Ella le extendió la mano y le llevó a un lugar nuevo.

Yona le salvó de la soledad.

No le gustaba estar solo.

Shin-ah no quería estar solo nunca más.

 _Nunca jamás._


	10. Drabble 10: Aún vivo

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **Drabble Prompts** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Tapefobia: miedo a ser enterrado vivo.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble 10: Aún vivo

Un día se había despertado para saborear la tierra. Estaba en su boca, en su cara, en su pelo, la estaba tocando. Zeno no podía recordar haberse sentido nunca más asustado que en ese momento en toda su vida. Trató de mover sus brazos en alguna dirección, y aún así no pudo hacerlo.

Alguien le había enterrado bajo tierra.

Trató de no entrar en pánico. Lo cual fue difícil. Los aldeanos del lugar en el que se estaba quedando debían de ser los que le habían hecho esto. Alguien debió haberle visto cortándose el dedo la noche pasada y cómo este se había sanado. Debieron pensar que era un monstruo y le sepultaron, lejos de la aldea.

No estaban equivocados. Él era un monstruo.

Pero estaba atrapado por la tierra. Estaba oscuro. No podía moverse.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y trató de liberarse, intentó cavar su salida hacia la superficie. El barro entró en sus ojos, la tierra se mezcló con sus lágrimas, haciendo que le picara el rostro.

La tierra llenó sus pulmones.

No podía respirar.

Estaba asustado.

'Por favor Dios Dragón' le rogó, mientras luchaba aún más. 'Por favor, no dejes que esto suceda, por favor sálvame…'

Debía haberse desmallado. La lucha le había agotado. La tierra en sus pulmones le dolía, le dolía tanto, le escocía.

Debía haberse desmallado.

El sol incidió sobre sus ojos.

Él estaba en la superficie.

Estaba en la superficie. Tosió, escupiendo la tierra.

Estaba en la superficie.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Con este último drabble ya he alcanzado a **GoldenOuryuuWooly** , así que no habrá más actualizaciones en este fanfic hasta que ella publique alguno más en su fanfic original en inglés.

Hasta entonces os animo a seguir leyendo alguno de mis otros fanfics o traducciones.

Nos vemos.


	11. Drabble 11: Vinculación

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **Drabble Prompts** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Este drabble forma parte del fanfic "Una historia diferente".

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble 11: Vinculación.

"Más alto."

Yona escuchó las palabras de ShinAh, cambiando de postura y sosteniendo la espada aún más alto de donde la había tenido hacia tan solo unos momentos, forzándose a mantener una respiración constante. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en él, en su máscara a la vez que él asentía lentamente, alzando las manos para adoptar su misma postura, tan solo a unos pocos pasos de ella.

"Sigue mi ejemplo, Yona."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y trató de imitar cada movimiento que él hacía, reflejándole con gracia. Muchas veces ShinAh hacía una pausa, negaba con la cabeza rápidamente con el breve tintineo de una campanilla, para decirla suavemente el error que había cometido.

A Yona nunca la importó.

Zeno la estaba enseñando a pelear, pero aún había más que ganar aprendiendo todo lo que podía sobre la lucha con espada de ShinAh. Zeno les veía desde un lado, animándola mientras ella giraba su espada, animando a ShinAh por sus increíbles habilidades.

"… Yona."

"¿Hum? ¿Sí ShinAh?" Le preguntó mirándole con una expresión de curiosidad. Él había bajado su espada, había una leve sonrisa formada en su rostro mientras asentía rápidamente, envainando la espada.

"Es suficiente por hoy." La respondió, dejando que sus brazos se relajaran a sus costados.

"¡La señorita y Seiryuu han hecho un buen trabajo hoy!" Llegó Zeno animándoles, plasmando una sonrisa en el rostro de Yona, como siempre lo hacía.

"Yona… está haciendo un buen trabajo." Concordó ShinAh.

"¡Gracias, ShinAh!"


	12. Drabble 12: Entrada suave

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **Drabble Prompts** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble 12: Entrada suave

¿Flores? Comprobado. ¿Velas? Doblemente comprobado. ¿Música ambiental adecuada? Zeno hizo una pausa, lanzándose sobre la encimera, comprobando dos veces el iPod que había enchufado, apretando el botón de reproducción. Suave música de piano comenzó a sonar, él sonrió orgulloso. Había tardado horas en encontrar la música perfecta, horas para asegurarse de que funcionara perfectamente.

Esta era la tercera vez que había intentado pedirla matrimonio, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que todo iría perfectamente.

La única cosa que faltaba era Yona.

Él miró la cocina, a la mesa perfectamente preparada, asintiendo para sí mismo. Yona debería llegar a casa de sus clases pronto, probablemente llevando con ella una taza de café. Era el último día de la semana para ella, las clases habían terminado por el fin de semana. Y después de esta noche, él la llevaría a tantos sitios divertidos como pudiera imaginar, comenzando con el zoo (por supuesto que tenían que ir al zoo, finalmente las nutrías estaban fuera otra vez y si era honesto él amaba a las nutrias), entonces quizás una película (después de todo, había esa nueva que había salido que parecía muy prometedora), y helado por supuesto…

Su teléfono sonó, sorprendiéndole. Él lo miró, sacándolo rápidamente.

'Estaré en casa en pocos minutos, tenía que recoger algo.'

Zeno sonrió, guardando el teléfono antes de volver a moverse nerviosamente con las velas, encendiéndolas de forma rápida.

Momentos más tarde la puerta principal se abrió, y Yona entró con su bebida habitual en la mano con un tarareo.

"¡Señorita!"

"Zeno creo que deberíamos casarnos."

"Zeno iba a- espera ¿qué? ¡Señorita has arruinado la petición de matrimonio que Zeno había planeado!"


	13. Drabble 13: Jugando a las casitas

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **Drabble Prompts** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble 13: Jugando a las casitas.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que estaba aquí? Había comenzado a perder la cuenta. El sol se había vuelto a poner, el siempre presente canto de las cigarras comenzó a apagarse con la caída de la noche. Él estaba cargando una gran cesta de verduras mientras volvía a la casa de Kaya, quejándose levemente para sí mismo por el peso. No era fuerte como lo había sido Guen, así que era molesto.

"Pero, Zeno tiene que asegurarse de que Kaya come bien." Se dijo a sí mismo, tomándose un segundo para recolocarse la cesta más arriba en sus brazos. "Zeno quiere que Kaya esté por aquí durante más tiempo…"

Una vez que se orientó siguió su camino de vuelta hacia la casa, tarareando para sí mismo una canción que había escuchado cantar a Kaya las suficientes veces. Por lo menos los días eran felices, con la enfermedad de Kaya mejorando (aunque muy ligeramente, era todo lo que realmente podía esperar), con ella volviéndose más fuerte con cada día que pasaba.

Si era sincero, él era feliz por primera vez desde que sintió las muertes de sus compañeros dragones. La de Guen le había sacudido hasta la medula, él había esperado demasiado tiempo para ir a verle. La de Shuten fue unos pocos años después, seguida por la de Abi justo después. Le había tomado un tiempo obligarse a marcharse, llevándose las muertes de los otros dragones con él.

"¡Zeno!"

Él se detuvo, alzando la mirada mientras Kaya corría hacia él, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Hola, Kaya!" La saludó, dejando la cesta en el suelo para abrazarla cuando se acercara, sosteniéndola fuertemente. "¡Zeno está en casa, Zeno está en casa!"

Una vez más, si era sincero, no había esperado lo que hizo Kaya.

En el momento que él envolvió los brazos alrededor de Kaya ella le besó (con bastante entusiasmo podría añadir), atrapándole con la guardia baja. Él se quedó paralizado, mirando a la chica en estado de shock a la vez que ella se alejaba, pareciendo perdida en su propio mundo.

"¿K-Kaya tú…?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Acabas de besar…"

"… ¡Oh!" La cara de ella se puso roja a la vez que daba un paso atrás, dándose la vuelta rápidamente para que Zeno no pudiera ver lo roja que se había puesto su cara. Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta de todos modos a la vez que daba un cuidadoso paso hacia ella. "¡Lo siento! Kaya estaba… Um… Metida en su propio mundo…"

"¿Puedo preguntar qué mundo era ese…?"

"Bueno, verás, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, solía jugar a las casitas con mis amigos, y…"

"¿Así que Kaya estaba jugando a las casitas?" Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de él mientras la veía asentir con la cabeza. "Así que, Zeno supone que Kaya le había retratado como un muy atractivo marido trayendo a casa cosas deliciosas para cocinar, ¿verdad? Y Kaya era la extremadamente hermosa esposa que esperaba a que Zeno volviera a casa, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, sí… Oh, lo estás haciendo sonar peor de lo que-"

"¡Zeno cree que es realmente, realmente lindo!" Exclamó entusiasmado, abrazando a Kaya rápidamente. "Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta…"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Te importa si Zeno sigue jugando durante un rato más?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquí os dejo un drabble nuevo después de bastante tiempo sin actualizar. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y hayáis disfrutado de la traducción.

Kaya y Zeno son tan lindos jejeje. Yo también tengo que escribir un fanfic sobre ellos, que aún no lo he hecho y tengo algunas ideas.

Gracias por leer, y os animo a que os paséis a leer el resto de mis fanfics y traducciones.

Nos vemos.


End file.
